Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150330000642/@comment-24481972-20150330220221
Once Jessica and I both reach the ground, the number one thought in my head isn't anything like 'since when can she fly' anymore, no. Instead it's more of 'who was that guy' and 'who sent him' stuff. The extreme heat from the explosion breaks me out of thought. I feel it sapping away my power while the flames crackle in the star-lit night. "I suppose there's no point in leaving this here," I point out. Waving my hand across the scene, I summon a thick sheet of snow-like frost to extinguish the fire. With it sizzling out, I climb on top of the ash and rubble to take everything in. I kneel down and let my hands sift through everything while closing my eyes to give me a bit more focus on my senses. I smell... I smell burnt metal, burnt plastic, but no burnt flesh. I can't believe this but, somehow, all of the guards escaped. A thousand more questions enter my mind as Paige makes her way atop the pile of black debris. "All of the mutants are safe on the boats," She reports. "I believe now is an excellent time to take our leave." "I couldn't agree with you more." I tell her. We both make our way to the front of the newly demolished NCO base. And right as we get there, a freakin' army of news reporters and camera men come chasing after us. Where the hell did they come from?! ''I consider freezing everything again but I decide to ignore them and keep walking as if they weren't even here. That is, until I hear the words of one reporter. "Why did you mutants attack?" is what she asked. I stop in my tracks. Paige and Jessica keep walk a few more steps before they realized that I'm no longer right behind them. I turn around and snatch the microphone from that reporter. "Why did we attack?" I repeat. I make an obvious ''scoff ''sound before continuing. "We attacked... We attack because we need to show the Goverment, the world, that mutants... We deserve better! We were just regular humans, living our lives and spending our time with out loved ones. And just because our eyes change colour and we can do things that most people can't you cage us up and shoot us?! While you're scared of what we ''can ''do we're scared because of what you ''are ''doing! You shouldn't hate us just because we're different! I thought we were past the times of-of making African-Americans sitting on the back of the bus and not allowing homosexuals in restaurants! So that's why we attack. And until the time comes that we can walk around the city and ''not ''worry about being killed we'll keep attacking! "My name is..." I take a moment to think about this but then I finally deicde that Sakurai Kazuo is dead. "My name is Sora Peterson and I am The Wolf. Oh, and one more thing: I ''didn't ''blow up The Empire State Building." With that said, I walk away from the crowd of reporters and on my way to the docks. I know this only puts a larger bounty on my head but I don't even care. The world needed to hear that. Then a familiar voice enters my ear through my device. "Sora, it's Anthony.' '''We need to get out of here now. Big trouble." He tells me. "Wait, what's going on? Is it Quantum?" I ask "Yeah. They found us. They sent a helicopter squad." "What?! Okay, how close are they?" I ask a little worried. He doesn't respond. "Anthony, where the hell are they?!" I snap. "Here. They're here." He replies. Ah, crap. As soon as he hangs up the earpiece, I hear the familiar sound of helicopters. I look up and see four of them and it doesn't take long until the come down.